rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:No Compromise/@comment-27123099-20160703085939
Completed Stage 7, here's my rundown with a few tips I picked up along the way. Car - PR 90.6, 19/28 upgrades 3323233 Assists - Tilt A, Steering Low, Brakes Low, TC On, unless otherwise specified R$849,361 106GC 7.1 – 2 lap Cup at Hockenheim, win without being overtaken - Took me maybe 3 attempts, I managed to make a few bad passes and had the bot overtake me and I’d fail. 3rd attempt, made it through without much issue, was able to take the lead early in the 2nd lap. Slowed at the finish and won by 11yds. 7.2 – 1 Lap Head to Head against Zoe at Hockenheimring Short, must win and finish within 52sec, no off-track - Won 1st attempt, I pitted Zoe first chance I got, right after the 1st corner. With her out of the way, I focused on a clean, fast lap and I finished at 51.326s. Onward to 7.3! 7.3 – 3 lap Cup at Hockenheimring, don’t get overtaken and win with at least 30sec off-track. I did pay for the mechanic since I'd require servicing after otherwise. This one is tough, no doubt about it. On my first attempt, I thought I'd try to get up to 1st as quick as I could, PIT Zoe and then hope I could pick up enough time by the end. Tried that a few times and realized that was no good, the other bots were still too quick to make this effective. I had a tough time even getting 10-15sec total this way. I needed a new tactic. I decided to watch Real Racing Guru's video on Youtube (I never do this) and I liked his idea about going off-track right away for a while and using the grass to slow down before corners. You can keep pace with the back runners pretty easily this way and choose when you want to start passing them and making a run for it. There are several corners where you can go off-track before the corners (if you're far enough ahead of the bot behind you) and pick up a few seconds each time. I also turned TC Off to help keep up the momentum while off-track. However, this did come to bite me a handful of times when I'd spin out on a corner and get passed, or I'd slam into an opponent coming into a corner and would spin out as well. I eventually remembered to turn TC back on once I was in about 4th or 5th place just to give me a little more peace of mind. Using this method, I immediately saw progress, but it still took me a handful of attempts before I finally made it through. The first finish I logged with this method (others were ended by a bot passing me), I finished less than 1sec behind Zoe. On this attempt, I had racked up 21.4sec by the end of the 1st lap and was in 8th place. At the end of the 2nd lap, I was in 4th place with 29.9sec racked up. So, I knew I was close, but maybe I'd shoot for less time on my 1st lap to allow me to catch Zoe easier. So, on my winning attempt, I was in 7th place at the end of the 1st lap with 19.8sec off-track. End of the 2nd lap I was in 4th place with 26.4sec off-track. I finished ahead of Zoe by 7yds and easily picked up the final 3.6sec I needed along the way. My time was 4:10.996 with Zoe at 4:11.205. 7.4 - Speed record at Hockenheim. Target 177.8mph, no skidding allowed. For each attempt, I ran with Brakes low, TC on until I got to the straightest part where you can pick up the speed and then I turned brake assist off to keep it from intervening when I was close to the record. Completed on I think my 4th attempt. 1st 3 I failed due to skidding each time. Also got close to the record, but got nervous and hit brakes too early. Achieved 180.5mph to the target at 177.89mph. 7.5 – Elimination at Hockenheimring, need to stay 1 place away from elimination each time and then win. Won on 1st attempt without too much issue. Passing Zoe at the end was a little tough, I didn’t get in front of her until there were just a few seconds left. Even then, she was right on my tail and ended up passing me, but not before she was already eliminated. Car serviced and ready for Stage 8!! Stage 8 is at Daytona. Sounds like we’ll get another Elimination event which will have a PR floor I’m guessing, we’ve seen a few of those lately. Finishing stats: PR 90.6, 19/28 R$900,129 120GC